The overall goal of the Informatics Core is to develop, maintain, and make available a consensus gene mapping and disease database which supports the scientific community in the mapping and sequencing of the entire human genome and which will serve as a resource for biological and medical applications. The specific aims of this project can be broken down into 3 major areas: 1. Products Development . To design and build a dynamic database which integrates comprehensive gene mapping and disease data with linkages to other related databases which support the human genome initiative. . To develop editorial and administrative tools for collecting scientific data and maintaining its currency, integrity and quality. . To monitor the latest advances and tools in database technology and software engineering and to integrate into the production system when appropriate. 2. Product Services To make all genomic data collected by the database freely and easily available to the international scientific community through multiple database and software products. To design and deliver high quality services related to the use and distribution of the database. To develop and conduct a community training and information program for enhanced knowledge and use of the database. To maintain and make available complete software, system, and user documentation. 3. Infrastructure Support To implement and maintain a robust computing and communications infrastructure sufficient to support Product Development and Product Services and to meet the demands of international database editing and access. To ensure data and system reliability, security, and integrity. This work will be accomplished by the Laboratory for Applied Research in Academic Information.